mazerunnerroleplaytmrfandomcom-20200214-history
Sage
Subject A-13, better known as Sage, is a character in NewtTMR422's roleplay, who is controlled by CXTEXRX. She is the only confirmed Texan, in the roleplay. Sage has a status as a fierce character, who is not afraid to speak her mind. As a bisexual character, she has had relationships with both guys and girls, however she has been mostly drifting towards in the latest two roleplays, where she has dated Kayleigh. Sage is obviously fluent in English, but can do several accents including British, Irish, and Australian. In addition to this, she knows a good portion of ASL (American Sign Language) Character's background Sorelle was born on the 21st of October, 2216 in South Padre Island, Texas. Her early childhood was a happy one and in 2232, her mother, Claire gave birth to her brother. Life continued normally for the Emerson family until October 2236, when Sorelle was just eight. The Sun flares struck the earth. The American branch of WICKED in 2237 gave Sorelle, and her family an immunity test. Sorellle, her brother, and her mother were all recorded as immune. However, he father was not immune which upset Sorelle greatly. Despite the conditions, and the fear surrounding the fact Adam Emerson was not immune, they tried to live normally. However, that changed when her father killed myself in 2239. As he didn't want Sorelle and her brother to see what would become of him. After the suicide, it became even more dangerous for the three of them, and when Claire heard about WICKED, they could only take one from her. Her mother, decided to give Sorelle to WICKED, whilst her and Sorelle's brother went completely off-grid. Once Sorelle arrived at WICKED in 2240, she was renamed to Sage after Amanda Sage, a British artist. Sage had no difficulty with her name change, and adapting to life in the facility. Sage had adapted, and forgot about her mother, father and brother. She couldn't even paint a picture of herself. Before the Subjects were split into Group A or Group B. She became social with: The Ivy Trio, Joe, Kayleigh, Feliz, Will, and Rachel. However, she had never taken a liking to Hannah, Abe, and Gally. Especially Hannah, as she did not trust Hannah at all. When the Subjects were split she was upset, as she was separated from numerous people she had became friends with. This is because, Sage was placed in Group A. The rest of her time at WICKED was pretty standard until 2243, when she was sent into the Group A Maze. Personality Sage is a determined character, who despite being headstrong always uses her judgement, and never rushes into situations without a plan. She is also a kind character, and fiercely loyal to her fellow Gladers, despite this she does not let emotions or biased cloud her judgement. Sage is also a proud bisexual, and does not tolerate any form of homophobia. Physical Appearance Sage is pale, with freckles all across the bridge of her nose, and across her face. As well as, above her eyebrows. She has medium length brown hair with blonde streaks in it. Sage is quite a slim girl, as well as with freckles on her arms, and on her legs. Additional Information The blonde streaks in Sage's hair are all natural. Trivia N/A Quotes "Maybe bread has their own gender?" Sage to Minho, when she, Minho, and Feliz went to get sandwiches from the kitchen, and the trio had a stranger discussion about if bread had souls. References Category:Generation 4 OCs Category:Generation 3 OCs Category:Female Characters Category:Bisexual OCs Category:LGBTQ+ OCs